Ambush at Dragonstone
The Ambush in Dragonstone was the conclusive showdown in the power struggle between Aegon II and Rhaenyra I known as the Dance of the Dragons. The confrontation prepared by Aegon to put an end to the life of his sister secured his apparent triumph in maintaining the throne for hiself, but it did not mean the end of the struggle between the factions enmityed in the war nor prevented his own death months later in the hands of his own loyalist. It is only mentioned in Histories & Lore. History In the books Prelude: Fall of Dragonstone Around the time of First Battle of Tumbleton, the merchant cog Nessaria made a stop at Dragonstone for repairs and provisions, having been driven off course by a storm. They spotted two fighting dragons while passing the Dragonmont . Inspired by the story from those of Volantis , local fishermen took their boats for a look the next morning, and they reported the burned and broken remains of the Grey Ghost . Ser Robert Quince , Dragonstone's castellan, named the Cannibal as the killer. Lord Larys Strong had disguised King Aegon II during the fall of King's Landing and smuggled him to Dragonstone, where Aegon was later found by Sunfyre . It had been Aegon's dragon who had actually killed the Grey Ghost, not the Cannibal. Rider and dragon went out flying again, regaining strength, while Aegon's supporters found locals willing to betray Rhaenyra, due to mislike for her. Poorly-defended Dragonstone fell easily, with Robert being slain by Ser Alfred Broome , who was angered at not being named castellan by Rhaenyra. Lady Baela , Prince Daemon 's daughter, escaped her attackers on her dragon, Moondancer . Sunfyre blinded Moondancer with fire, however, and eventually killed the younger dragon after they crashed to the ground. The burned and battered Baela was taken captive, and King Aegon the Elder now held Dragonstone, although he broke his legs in the fighting. 1 Not long after Dragonstone had fallen undecided at Aegon II, Raven reached him over Rhaenyra's return to Dragonstone. This gave Aegon the opportunity to prepare for her arrival. Flight and ambush of Rhaenyra After the Storming of the Dragonpit Rhaenyra's councilers agreed that the city was lost. She was persuaded to leave the next day, slipping through the Dragon Gate for Duskendale. Rhaenyra Targaryen was refused entry at Rosby and was allowed to stay only one night at Stokeworth , half her gold cloaks deserted on the road, and attackers killed several of her knights. At Duskendale they were admitted, but not allowed to stay long. Refusing to part from her son, Aegon the Younger , and without ships, Rhaenyra sold her crown to buy passage on a Braavosi ship. She returned to Dragonstone , hoping to hatch a new dragon from the island's dragon eggs . Ser Alfred Broome and his garrison killed Rhaenyra's remaining men and captured the queen, her ladies, and Aegon the Younger. Once inside the gates, Rhaenyra faced Aegon II Targaryen and the wounded Sunfyre . Aegon the Elder fed Rhaenyra to his dragon while Aegon the Younger looked on. With the chance that Rhaenyra's loyalists would continue the fight in her son's name, Aegon the Younger became a hostage. It was the twenty-second day of the tenth month of 130 AC. Aftermath On the ninth day of the twelfth month, Sunfyre the Golden died on Dragonstone. After this, Aegon started planning his return to King's Landing . Though Rhaenyra had died, her cause lived on. Aegon II would sit the throne again, but it would only lest another half of a year. Although Rhaenyra had died, her cause was still alive. Aegon II. Would be back on the throne, but not for more than six months. Category:History Category:Dance of the Dragons Category:Greens Category:Blacks